Halt at the Airport
by IllBeThinkingBoutPJOWorldwide
Summary: Halt and Will have gotten a note that somehow brings them into the modern world. In the note, they have to go to the airport and get to South Dakota. CHAP. 1 UP AND REDONE!
1. The Airport

Halt at the Airport

RangersWorldwide did not write this, me, her friend did. Hope you enjoy!:)

The doors slides open as two figures walk into the building. People stare at their odd, shabby clothes and unfamiliar faces. "Halt, where are we going?" Will asks in confusion.

"We were sent a note to go to a land called "South Dakota" Halt replies. Will seemed awe struck by the odd name of this place. "Exactly, where is this "South Dakota"?" Will asked oddly. "I don't exactly know, Will, we'll eventually find out" Halt says annoyed. "Well, you know…" Halt stopped Will in his tracks angrily. "Will, please be quiet! You're getting very annoying!" "I'm sorry" Will replied sheepishly.

"It's okay, Will. I'm just cranky this morning. I didn't sleep too well last night. I was thinking about the letter we had gotten the day before. What an odd one it was" says Halt in wonder. "Well, we must hurry up, our "flight", as they say, is waiting for us" says Halt.

Halt pulls out the note from his robe and reads it to himself, for the letter also had instructions written on it. He follows the instructions as he ends up in the back of a long line. Minutes later, Halt exclaims to Will, "Hey! We are rangers! We shouldn't have to stay at the end of a line of VERY odd people" Halt and Will begin pushing past people and shoving them out of the way. "Excuse me, rangers coming through" Halt says as he begins going under the nylon ropes.

As they do that, two men in odd uniforms glance at them and begin walking towards them." Excuse me, sir" Man #1 says to Halt. "You and you're kid can't cut in front of the line. Get back to the end!" Man #2 exclaims pretty angrily." But we are rangers! We demand to be first!" says Halt to the odd men. "I'm sorry sir, but you can't cut in front of everyone" say Man#1 in a kinder voice.

"Oh, if I must" says Halt walking back to the very end of the line. Twenty minutes later Halt and Will finally reach the front of the line. Halt pulls out the instructions, reading them softly to himself. "Hello sir" says a weird lady to Halt and Will. So, no suitcases?" the woman asks staring at their backpacks. "Oh, um, no. No suitcases" Halt replies back.

"So, where are you headed to?" the woman asks, typing on the computer real quick."Oh, we're goning to a place called South Dakota" says Halt looking up at her. "Yes, nice place" the woman says. "Um, sir which flight are you taking?" the woman says, staring up at him. Halt pulls out the letter and begins reading it aloud. "The A3 flifgt at six fourty-five" Halt says tucking it back into his robe. "Oh, um, may we exchange our currency?" asks Halt, reaching into his robe.

"That would be fine sir" the woman asks. Halt pulls out a couple gold coins and sets them down on the counter.' Oh my gosh! These coins are over four thousand years old!" she exclaims. Then slyly looking around, she puts them in her pocket and gives him seventy-five thousand dollars in exchange. "Wow, this is your currency? So much of it!" says Halt, trying to fit it all in his robe.

"Good luck sir!" She says while gleaming down at the coins now in her hand. Halt walks off while reading the instructions quietly to himself. "Wow Halt! We have all these dollars! What shall we do with them?" asks Will excitedly. "We should save them for when we get to "South Dakota" or at least until we're hungry."

"That's what the instructions say" said Halt. Halt, once again, pulls out the instructions and begins reading them. "What does it say, Halt?" Will asks with curiosity. "We have to be checked for weapons it says. I should ask someone where the "station" is, as it says in the instructions." Halt and Will walk up to a young man and Halt asks him, "Excuse me, do you know where the area is where you are checked for weapons and other sorts?" The young man replies with a grin, "Yes sir! Right over there near all the baskets and the line of people."

While Halt is walking around, he sees a bunch of odd objects around the area. They were rectangular, white, and would move around, almost looking out over the area. Halt walks up to an old man to ask him what they are. "Excuse me, what are those those things everywhere?" asks Halt pointing at one of the things. "Oh, those are cameras. They see everything around here, to spot out criminals and people doing bad stuff" says the old man with his dry, shaky voice. "How, odd" says Halt looking away from the "camera" and walking towards the arch thing with Will close behind.

"Thank you" says Halt to the young man as him and will walk up to the line of people. "Excuse me sir, you have to put your bag IN the basket, not out of it" a woman with the same uniform as all the other workers, informed Halt and Will. "Oh, and Sir, you have to put your shoes, socks and jacket, or "robe" in this case, and anything else metal on your body, into the bucket" the woman says adding those last important details.

Halt and Will began taking off their foot wear and robes, still not knowing exactly what "socks" were. Finally, they reached the metal detector. Will went through first with Halt following behind. As Halt walks through, all of a sudden there's a loud "BEEP BEEP BEEP" coming from the arch.

Two men in uniforms, the same as the first two before them, came running over to Halt. They grab him by the arms and begin leading him into a small glass room. Shocked, Will began running after him, but was stopped by a fellow worker. Halt! Halt!" yells Will, trying to get their attention, but Halt just looks back at him and keeps walking forward. "Sir, please follow us into the room" One of the men informs. Surprised and not knowing what was happening, Halt began yelling at the two men.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me go this instant! I'm a ranger! I demand to be let free!" yells Halt at the two men. Because of that, the two men begin squeezing his arm even tighter. Almost in response to that, he kicks one of them in the leg as the man falls to the ground, clutching his leg. Very quickly, Halt hits the other man in the head with his free hand, making him fall to the floor. Halt began running off as four more men came out. One of the men pulled out a taser gun and shot it at Halt.

Halt is struck in the back as he hits the floor and begins shaking violently. Once that was over, the men picked him up and dragged him through a door on the wall. "What was Halt thinking?" Will asks aloud to himself. The woman that spoke to them about the baskets told Will to sit down on a bench and wait awhile. Halt is dragged to a chair and hand cuffed securily to it. A security guard inserts a needle into Halts arm, as Halt immediately wakes up.

"Where am I? Wha, what happened?" says Halt, dazed from getting tazed in the back. The blinding lamp hanging over his head made it hard for him to see the figure in front of him. "Hello, " says the voice from the dark figure. Gaining his memory back Halt begins to speak. "How do you know my name? "Who ARE you?" he asks the man. "Oh, there will be time to talk about that later" the man says, walking closer to Halt.

As the man comes into the light, Halt can see him clearly. The man was wearing a black suit with a red tie. He had no facial hair, but had a very, nasty scar running down his eye, covered by a pair of sun glasses. The man was holding a file in his hands that had the name "HALT" on it. The man turned around and put the file on the table.

"So, Have you been having a good day? Well, I hope you have. Because it's about to get alot worse" says the man, his voice turning from soft to menacing. "I don't have a good feeling about this" says Halt quietly to himself as he swallows hard, wondering what migt happen. "Well, Halt, we've been tracking you ever sense you came to our, present time. Taking photos, listening closely" says the man pacing back and forth, glancing back at Halt every once in a while.

"We know how you got here, and we know it wasn't by plane" says the odd man,now turning around and looking down at the folder on the table."Yes, we know everything about you. Where you were from, how you got here, well, we're still trying to work on that. But we know almost everything about you. So, why are YOU here?" the man says, turning around as he sees somethig very dissapointing.

"Hey! Wake up!" he yells at Halt. Halt's eyes snap open as he stares at the man, full concentration. "Well, I see that you're very sleepy. Besides, I have other bussiness to attend to. So you get some sleep while I go and attend to my bussiness" the man says as a security guard opens the door for the man and closes it behind him.

Halt lays back and relaxes, wondering how he was going to escape. He began wriggling his hands, trying to get out of the handcuffs. A moment later, he hears a "SNAP" as the handcuffs fall off and clatter to the ground. Not knowing how that happened, Halt jumps up from the chair and runs for the door. He reaches for the handle and turns it. "CLICK" The door wasn't locked! Halt opens the door, ducks down, looking around, and rushes over near Will.

Will hops from the bench and walks paces over to Halt. "Hey, what happened in there Halt?" askis Will, looking at him curiously. "No time to explain, Will. Let's hurry" syas Halt, leading Will away from the bench. "And watch out for those things, called cameras" says Halt, pointing at one that was facing in the oposite direction.

Halt grabs his robe from the bucket, and his other things, and they walk off. Halt, once again, pulls out the instructions and begins reading them to himself. "Will, have you seen any gates here that say "A3?" asks Halt to Will. "No, I haven't seen any gates anywhere" says Halt. "Maybe we should ask someone." Halt and Will walked up to a woman and her child. Looking around carefully, Halt began to tak. "Excuse me ma'am, do you know where a gate A3 is?" asks Halt kindly. "Oh, yes, just down there" the woman says, pointing a finger at an area with seats and many people.

"Thank you" Halt answers back. Halt and Will hurried to get to their seats as they sat down and waited. They sat in the shadow of a pillar. After putting their hoods up, you could barely see them.

They waited and waited until somebody, Will, spoke up. "Hey, Halt, I'm getting really hungry" says Will as his stomach begins to growl. "Me too" says Halt as they get out of their seats and begin walking around. "Hey Halt, with all the dollars we have, we could get a nice descant meal" says Will, looking up at Halt. "Yes you're right, we could" Halt replied as at that moment, a delicious aroma hit their nostrils.

They followed the scent to an area where everyone was seated and eating food. Luckily, there was no cameras in the area at the resteraunt. Halt and will found their seats. Then they sat down and talked for awhile. After that, a young woman came up with some menus and set them down on the table. "What are these "menus" for? asks Halt. "They list the food we have at our restaurant, and price." The woman said, wondering if they were from another country or something. She pulled out a note pad, and asked them what drinks they wanted.

"Do you have any ale?" asked Halt looking up at the fine lady. "Um, no, sir. We don't have any "ale", but we do have beer." "Well, I'll take it" says Halt. "And you, young man? The woman asks Will. "What's "lemonade"?" Will asks the waitress. "Well, I can't exactly describe it, but it tastes very good" says the woman. "Then I'll have some lemonade" says Will. "Okay, will that be all?" The woman asks kindly. "Um, yes" Halt replies.

A few minutes later, their drinks arrive. The woman neatly sets them down on the table and leaves. Halt took a sip from his beer. "Tastes different than ale, but still has alcohol in it. It's okay" says Halt, nodding his head in considerable pleasure. Will then takes a sip of his lemonade and begins to smile. "Wow! I've never tasted anything like it!" exclaims Will. It's delicious!" Halt, seeing Wills excitement, peers over at his drink. "Will, can I have a sip of your lemonade?" asks Halt. "Sure, but only one sip" says Will.

Halt leans over the table and takes a big gulp. "Wow! This IS amazing!" says Halt, bewildered by the amazing taste. Halt, trying to grab the cup to have the whole thing, gets pushed away by Will. "Halt! You have your drink, I have mine! Okay?" says Will, peering into his eyes. "Yes. Okay" says Halt, disappointed and taking a sip of his beer.

A few minutes later, the woman comes by and pulls out her note book. "Hello, would you like anything to eat?" the woman asks. Halt begins scanning the menu and sees something that has "chicken" in the name. That's at least one name he actually recognized. "I'll have the, chicken strips" says Halt glancing down at the menu for a second. "Will you have a side with that?" The woman asked. "Uh, yes" said Halt, not even knowing what a side was. He skimmed through the menu quickly and saw he "sides" section. "Um, I'll have some fries" said Halt, wondering if they were good or not.

The woman took a second to write down Halt's order, and then turned to Will to hear his order. "I'll have, wait, what's "pizza"?" asks Will curiously. "It's a type of food that is cut into triangle slices and has bread, sauce, cheese, and pepperoni if you want" informed the woman. "Sounds good. I'll have it. And fries on the side" says Will in a "I've made my final decision" way. Will and Halt waited for about twenty minutes, when their food finally came.

The succulent, delicious smell of the food made their mouths water excessively. The woman sat their food down on the table as the smell penetrated their nostrils. "Oh, and just to tell you, the chicken tastes better when you dip it in ketchup" said the woman before leaving the table. Halt looked around the table until he saw a red bottle that said KETCHUP. He took the bottle and squirted a little puddle of ketchup next to his chicken. While Halt was doing that Will bravely took a slice of his small pizza, and bit into it.

Thoroughly chewing it to test the flavor he swallowed the delicious food, and his eyed began to gleam. He was almost speechless. "It, it, it tastes amazing!" says Will, stuttering from the amazing flavor. Halt, done from squirting the ketchup, close the lid and puts it back. He grabs some chicken, dips it in the ketchup, and bites into it. Halt slowly chewed the chicken and swallowed it. His eyes, too, were gleaming from the flavor.

"This, this tastes magnificent!" Halt exclaims to himself. After the first amazing bite of the wonderful food, Halt and Will begin vacuuming up the food. In about ten minutes they were done with all their food. Both of them showed their appreciation and burped from the meal. Moments later, the woman came by their table. "Did you have a good meal?" the woman asked to them both. "Yes, very!" they both exclaimed at once.

"Well, that will be thirty six dollars please" the woman told them, shooting her hand out for them to put the cash in it. Halt pulled out a wad of cash and counted out thirty six dollars. He handed it to her. She looked down at the money, and looked back at Halt. "Well, have a nice day!" she said as she walked off to another table. Halt and Will in appreciation to the meal, burped once again and walked away. "Well, quite a meal that was Will" said Halt looking down at Will. "It sure was!" said Will, next to Halt.

As they were walking, they saw their gate. Although, there was something wrong, everyone was leaving through the doors! "Oh no! They're leaving! We have to hurry!" says Will as him and Halt begin running past people and shoving and civilians. Quickly, Will and Halt grabbed their bags and made for the doors the last people were entering the door.

Halt and Will stay low, as they lure towards the desk. They crouched behind it without the woman seeing them. Then, they turned to the dege of the desk, and bolted for the hallway. Without the woman noticing, too busy doing work, they safely walk down the hallway, acting like nothing was wrong.

They walk into the airplane and stare down an aisle of people. Halt looks down at their tickets and walks down the little aisle until they find their seats. Halt and Will go to their seats and sit down. "Well, we're her on the airplane, odd contraption it is" says Halt as he sits down next to a man maybe nine-teen or twenty. He sees a pocket on the back of the seat in front of him and pulls out the airplane manual from the pocket. He begins reading the manual when all of a sudden, the speakers turn on. Halt hears the pilot's voice as the pilot begins to speak and the seat belt signs begin to flash.

"Hello passengers. We will be taking flight in ten minutes. Please buckle your seat belts and turn off all electronics. Thank you" says the pilot in a kind voice. Halt buckles himself in as it says in the manual, and helps Will buckle in too. Finally they were ready for the flight. The engines turn on and the airplane begins to roll around the track. "This is so exciting!" says Will as he begins shaking with anticipation.

At that moment, Halt looks out the window and sees the man in the suit, pushing pat the crowds, ever closer to the doors. He reaches the counter, but he's not racing down the hallway. It's too late! Relieved, Halt settles down, getting ready for the flight.

The airplane begins rolling down the track. The plane gets faster and faster until the ground becomes a blur from the window. "We're going really fast!" says Will as he tries to peer through the window. Moments after they're all excited on the plane, it begins to rise into the air, higher and higher. Halt and Will pressed their bodies into the back of their seats, panicking from the height. The airplane gets higher and higher until the houses looked like little ants.

Then, as they got really high, everything turned white. They couldn't see anything out the window. Halt and Will thought they were going to die! Then, all of a sudden, they were above a big puffy world, high above the clouds. They began to relax as the airplane settled down and began flying straight. "Man, I can't wait till' the flights over!" says Halt and Will as they look around. "Yeah, me too!" says the guy next to them. "We're gonna' be in Las Vegas!" Halt and Will look at him as if he's crazy or something.

"No, this is the flight for South Dakota" said Halt staring at the young man. "No! You're wrong dude. This is the flight to Las Vegas!" the young man exclaims, looking at them oddly. Halt and Wills jaws almost touch the ground from what he said as the airplane soars off into the distance, wondering what lies ahead.

Hey! I may be making more stories! Check back every once in a while!:)


	2. Short one

As the plain soared off into the air, Halt and Will were having second thoughts, "What is Las Vegas, Halt?" Will asked in a tiny voice. "I really don't know, Will." He told him. All of a sudden the plane jumped, Will began to cry, and Halt's eyes were as big as saucers.

A/N: Okay since Sam never wrote a second chapter, I wrote this little paragraph, sorry for the shortness, but if you like Big Time Rush and a Ranger's Apprentice Crossover, check out my story, big Time Ranger's Apprentice! :D Bye bye for now…


End file.
